


You’re what?

by JustAFangirl29



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFangirl29/pseuds/JustAFangirl29





	You’re what?

_Max sighs as she softly pushes the door to Billy’s room open. Her eyes float around the room, taking in every single detail, and they stop at the bed._

**“We should run,” Max whispers as she cuddles up to Billy in his bed. “no one would miss us. We both know that Neil wouldn’t give a fuck if we ran. And my mom. . . God, I love that woman but. . . He’s got his hooks in her so damn deep.”**

**“And, where would we go, Max?” He whispers, tracing patterns on her bare back.**

**“I don’t care as long as I have you. Billy, you’ve been the only thing that keeps me grounded in life. Not Dustin, not Lucus, not Will, not Mike, and not El. You are the only thing I need in my life. We could pack our stuff and go. We could leave right the fuck now and never look back. We could start our lives over, we could go back to California. We could be free to be ourselves. We wouldn’t have to look over our shoulders every five seconds.”**

**“Say we do decide to leave right now? How would we make it seem like we just disappeared? With what money? I have a job as a lifeguard which that doesn’t pay well, even with the lessons I give to the little kids.”**

**“My mom has a secret stash of cash and I know exactly where it is.”**

**“If it’s a secret stash, then how do you know where it is?” Billy asks.**

**“She says it’s for emergencies. As far as I know, her and I are the only ones who know where it is. We could take it and leave right now. Take the back roads, leave this town, and go back to California.”**

**“They’d find us. He probably be so pissed that he would kill us, not that I’d ever let him touch a single hair on your head. I’d make him have to kill me before he would, baby . She would be disappointed. In both of us.”**

_Max lets out a sob as she walks over to the bed and sits on the end of it, staring out the window. She shakes her head as the tears stream down her face. “If only you listened when I said we should’ve run! Then maybe you’d still be here! With me! With our child!” She screams at the top of her lungs, not caring who hears._

_She glances at the time and flops down on the bed, inhaling his scent that lingers on his pillow._

“Max, wake up! You’re having a nightmare!” A voice says and begins shaking her.

Her eyes fly open and dart around the room, she’s in a hospital room. But she’s not the one in the bed. She looks up to see Billy looking at her, his blue eyes staring at her. “Billy?” She asks, confused. “What? How? I saw you get impaired by the Mind Flayer. I held your lifeless body.”

“I honestly have no fucking clue, baby. I remember all of it. From the night it happened to last night in the mall, I remember you trying to talk some sense into me, and I hit you. And I’m so fucking sorry.”

Max moves her left hand so it is near his right one and laces their hands together. “Billy, I know your sorry. I know you’d never deliberately hurt me. Baby, I know it wasn’t you. You were trapped inside while that thing took over your body.” 

“I still feel like shit about it.”

She squeezes his hand and looks down, avoiding his gaze. 

“Max, what is it?”

“I’m pregnant.” She whispers. “It’s yours. Your the only person I’ve slept with.”


End file.
